Serges
is one of the X-Hunters of Mega Man X2. A brilliant Reploid scientist, his vast intellect making him an integral part of the organization. It seems that he came up with the Unification Project, a plan to resurrect Zero and use him for their own purposes. Strategy Mega Man X2 First Encounter: When encountered in one of the hidden rooms, Serges rides a low floating spiked platform and will release mines onto the floor via a hatch on the bottom of the platform. It is best to try and destroy the mines as he drops them, as he can quickly line the floor with them, restricting the player's movements, and stepping on them causes heavy damage. He also attacks by spin-jumping into the air and firing off energy shots from his hat in a circular motion. Serges protects himself with an energy barrier and is invulnerable while it is active. The barrier is created by his platform and only protects him while he is on it, making him an easy target while he is flipping around and shooting his little energy shots. The barrier is programmed to activate when the FIRE button is pressed. This is important because it will activate while the player charges up a shot, but not when the player releases that shot. The player can use this to their advantage by making sure the first charge shot hits, and saving the second one for when he's away from his pod. While it is wise to destroy the mines Serges covers the floor with, it is also a good strategy to leave them there, as having so many around will cause slowdown (at least on the SNES version). The player can take advantage of the slowdown to dodge Serges's many energy shots with less stress. Combining the slowdown with understanding how his barrier works, makes for a much easier fight. Serges will also continue to do his flipping energy shots attack if he has all his mines placed, leaving himself outside the protection of his barrier more frequently. It is also worth noting that if X charges up Silk Shot, Serges will pause and laugh for as long as the player continues to hold down the FIRE button, and the shrapnel is attached to X's Buster, giving X an opportunity to fire away at him as his barrier will be down. His weakness in this encounter is the Sonic Slicer. If the player is clever, instead of striking Serges directly head-on with a Sonic Slicer, the player can fire it at a wall, allowing it to rebound and strike Serges from behind - his barrier does not seem to protect him from rear assaults, or when the FIRE button has not been pressed for a while after a weapon has been fired. The third method is to use the Spin Wheel on the barrier when he is on the platform. The Spin Wheel can also be used to sweep the mines off the floor. When he jumps and scatter shots from his hat-like head part, time your charged X-Buster right and hit him-because while jumping Serges won't be covered by the barrier. Second Encounter: Serges is encountered again in the second X-Hunter stage, and will be piloting an enormous machine that takes up a large portion of the right side of the screen, with four platforms moving up and down in the room. The floor is also lined with spikes, which can make this battle a bit tricky. He attacks by firing a variety of energy balls and laser beams from the four cannons mounted on the front of the vehicle, after two of the cannons are destroyed he will close in destroying two platforms in the process. After, the remaining cannons are destroyed, the front of the machine will be blown open and Serges will continue to attack by firing large energy bullets (that split four ways) via the small cannon mounted on the bottom of his cockpit. The Giga Attack is very effective, as it is one of the quickest ways to tear the machine open to expose Serges. Charged Silk Shots, Sonic Slicers, Speed Burners, Magnet Mines are also good choices. Especially Sonic Slicers are just as effective as the Giga Attack in destroying the cannons and ripping the machine open. After the machine has been blown open, is to stand on the bottom part of the tank below Serges' cockpit and keep hitting him with fully charged Sonic Slicers. His projectiles can still hit X, but they rarely will as long as the player does some simple dodging from time to time; X is also relatively safe from being knocked onto the spiked floor. Mega Man Xtreme As with the second encounter in Mega Man X2, he approaches from the right. The four barrels fire slow moving projectiles, with the exception of the bottom portion, which is a highly damaging laser. Destroy the outer set of guns with Electric Spark - if done quickly, he will not advance all the way. Once the outer guns are destroyed, the player can attack with Speed Burner. If X runs out of energy, the player may want to switch to Storm Tornado, since that is the easiest method to land a hit (even though he only takes minimal damage). He is also slightly weak to Rolling Shield, however it is sometimes hard to hit him with it. The X-Buster will also suffice, as long as it's fully charged. Data Mega Man X2 stats: *'Power:' 10300rp *'Speed:' 12300rp * Stats applies to both first and second encounters. Stage Enemies Mega Man X2: *Cannon Driver *Barite Lastar *Garakuta Robot *Bat Bone type G *Fishern Mega Man Xtreme: *Cannon Driver *Disk Boy 08 *Barrier Attacker *Pararoid R-5 *Pararoid V-1 *Bat Bone Type G *Tubamail-S *Tubamail Generator Quotes *''"This is their leader. His name is Mega Man X."'' *''"Our Mavericks will keep him busy until we are ready."'' *''"Collection is preceding as scheduled. However, we are having problems with the control chip."'' *''"I am not sure our Mavericks can hold him long enough. We may have to intervene."'' *''"Greetings. We have all of Zero's parts."'' *''"I am Serges and I cannot allow you to stop the unification! It is for the good of all!" (First encounter.)'' *''"You have merely delayed,the inevitable. We will meet again..."(First encounter, defeated, but escapes.)'' *''"This is impossible! The prophecy must be fulfilled!" (Second encounter, defeated.)'' Trivia *When fighting him in one of the Maverick stages, it is possible to be hit and take one unit of damage from Serges's cape by jumping just after his health bar is filled up. Though it only does one unit of damage, this will instantly charge Giga Crush if the player has acquired it. *Although his name was officially translated as "Serges", "Sagesse" would be more accurate, to fit in with his fellow Counter Hunters' names; it is the French word for "wisdom". *Serges also reappears in Mega Man Xtreme, in digital form, piloting the same vehicle he had in X2. His weakness to Speed Burner remains the same. However, his stage is basically the third X-Hunter stage from Mega Man X2. *He, along with the other X-Hunters, has a short cameo appearance in the animated opening scene of the Sega Saturn, Playstation, and PC versions of Mega Man X3. *Serges and the X-Hunters also make a cameo appearance in the opening cutscene of Mega Man X5. *There is a prominent theory that Serges is none other than Dr. Wily. "I get a lot of people asking me if Serges is Wily. I always give them the same answer, 'He might be... he might not be.' (laughs) I think this is one of those things that is best left without an official comment. As creators, one of the fun things we get to do is plant seeds of imagination in our players and let them come to their own conclusions." - Keiji Inafune, Mega Man X Official Complete Works, UDON Entertainment Corp. 2009. pg.23. This is because in the Japanese game script, Serges is the only character to have mentioned Dr. Light (Sagesse: "Being defeated by the robotic memento of Right...such regret...",http://www.gamefaqs.com/console/snes/file/588480/18452 (Rockman X2 Game Script)). It is also partly to the manga, which claims they are the same (it should be noted, however, that non-game sources generally create their own theories and ideas, and are normally considered alternate universe and thus not canon to the game continuity). This also comes from the fact that Serges states that the rebuilding of Zero is a "purification". Later in Mega Man X5, Sigma tries to reveal Zero's true power with the virus by "purifying" him. Serges has worked with Sigma, seemingly understood Sigma's body and Zero's. Serges built at least one body for Sigma, and possibly the bodies that show up in X4 and X5. Nonetheless, the theory that Serges is Dr. Wily is usually shunned because Serges seems to be a minor character, and Capcom hasn't made him a bigger villain, and aside from that, Serges seemed to try and rebuild Zero so they could fulfill a prophecy that related to Zero's original self. Those that are for this theory simply claim he is, but was a minor character to keep the focus on the main characters (i.e. X, Zero, and Sigma) and build up mystery. :*Another theory claims that Agile, Violen, and Serges are all Dr. Wily, just split amongst three minds and aspects. At least, Serges bears an uncanny resemblance to Wily in both face design, and hairstyle. :*It also should be noted that, much like Dr. Wily (who usually resorted to a number of gadgets, floating saucers, and oversized vehicles), Serges rarely fought with his own power. References Category:Mavericks Category:Mega Man X2 bosses Category:Mega Man Xtreme bosses Category:Mega Man X characters Category:Humanoid Mavericks Category:Antagonists